IN NOCTEM
by Moon707
Summary: La tour d'astronomie de Poudlard semble être un refuge pour les âmes en peine. Un jour, Harry et Draco s'y retrouvent...OS


**Titre : IN NOCTEM**

 **Auteur : Moon707**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi !**

 **Personnages :[Harry Potter; Draco Malfoy]**

 **Bonjour à tous~!**

 **Voici mon premier OS.**

 **L'idée m'est venue en écoutant "In Noctem" de Nicholas Hooper.**

 **Elle est présente dans une scène coupée du film Harry Potter et le Prince de sang mêlé. C'est la chanson choisit par le professeur Flitwick pour la chorale de Poudlard. Je vous la conseille vivement !**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Ferte in noctem**

Il faisait lourd, comme si un orage menaçait d'éclater. Le ciel était sombre, envahi d'épais nuages gris et une légère brume entourait Poudlard.

Harry observait le lac depuis la tour d'astronomie. Il aimait venir s'isoler ici et observer cette grande étendue d'eau, cette surface lisse que le calamar géant venait troubler, créant des ondes à chacuns de ses mouvements.

Ces derniers temps, il ne supportait plus la compagnie des autres, pas plus que le bruit d'ailleurs. Il voulait être seul. Il avait besoin d'être seul. La guerre approchait à grand pas et il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette pression. Tous les jours, à chaque heure de la journée, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui rappeler que tout le monde sorcier comptait sur lui. Qu'il était l'élu et qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, lui qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, lui qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : avoir enfin une vie normale. Et il se retrouvait avec l'avenir de la communauté sorcière entre ses mains. Non vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus. S'il ne s'isolait pas au moins une heure par jour dans cette tour immense, qui semblait éloignée de tous, il aurait probablement déjà craqué. Alors depuis un peu plus d'un mois,dès qu'il le pouvait, il venait ici, seul. Ron et Hermione avaient fini par s'y faire. Ils avaient compris que Harry avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter son destin, aussi injuste soit-il.

A part la vue qui s'offrait à lui et le sentiment d'être seul au monde, il y avait autre chose qui faisait que Harry aimait venir ici. A quelques mètres de la plus haute tour de Poudlard se trouvait la salle de répétition de la chorale de l'école. Elle était assez proche pour pouvoir entendre les élèves chanter. Cette année, Flitwick avait choisi une chanson que le brun trouvait particulièrement étrange. Étrange parce-qu'il ne parvenait pas à savoir si le fait de l'écouter l'apaisait ou au contraire l'attristait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il la trouvait envoûtante, autant les paroles, alliance d'Anglais et de Latin, que la musique, légère presque inexistante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en l'écoutant.

Son attention se reporta sur le lac qui reflètait les nuages gris et le ciel sombre. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre et l'orage éclata. Il se mit alors à pleuvoir des cordes. Harry s'amusait à regarder les élèves qui étaient dehors se diriger en courant vers l'intérieur, quand il aperçu une silhouette familière près du lac. C'était un garçon, assis sur un rocher, la tête baissée. Il avait retiré sa cape et ne portait qu'une chemise blanche, probablement trempée, tout comme ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui le rendait si reconnaissable. Draco Malfoy.

Intrigué, Harry décida d'aller voir pourquoi son ennemi, d'ordinaire si préoccupé par son physique et sa garde robe se laissait ainsi tremper par cette pluie diluvienne. Il enfila sa capuche et dévala les escaliers. Une fois dehors, il courut en direction du Serpentard. Il s'arrêta à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui, qui semblait-il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il s'approcha un peu plus.

-"Malfoy !" cria-t-il presque pour que sa voix puisse couvrir le bruit de la pluie. Mais le susnommé n'eut aucune réaction. Le brun l'appela encore et encore mais toujours rien, il avait l'impression d'être invisible.

Sentant la colère l'envahir à force d'être ainsi ignoré, Harry posa ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles du blond et entreprit de le secouer violemment.

-"Malfoy ! Tu vas arrêter de m'ignorer ou il faut que j't'en colle une pour te faire..." La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge au moment même où le Serpentard leva ses prunelles grises vers lui. Il avaient les yeux rougies et les joues humides, pas parce-qu'il pleuvait, mais parce-qu'il avait pleuré. Oui, Draco Malfoy avait pleuré.

Furieux de s'être ainsi montré aussi faible devant sa Nemesis, Draco dégagea ses épaules des mains du Gryffondor et se leva afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il lui jeta un regard noir et lui lança un "Fiche moi la paix Potter" avant de courir en direction de l'école.

Harry, curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre le blond dans cet état décida de le suivre. Quand Draco s'arrêta enfin, Harry remarqua avec étonnement qu'ils étaient dans la tour d'astronomie.

Le blond alla s'accouder au balcon en silence, ignorant toujours le brun qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il se faisait tard et le soleil, même si on ne le voyait pas, caché par les nuages, ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry prit la parole.

-"Tu viens souvent ici ?" demanda-t-il s'attendant à être de nouveau ignoré. Mais contre toutes attentes, le blond lui répondit.

-"Ouais, tous les soirs après minuit." lui dit-il en fixant le lac.

-"Pourquoi après minuit ?"

-"Parce-que je suis sûr de ne croiser personne à cette heure-ci. Et parce-que j'aime le silence de la nuit" ajouta-t-il toujours sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

-"Je comprends pourquoi on ne s'est jamais croisé ici alors."

Cette phrase sembla susciter de l'intérêt chez le blond puisque pour la première fois depuis le début de leur étrange conversation, il le regarda.

-"Tu viens souvent toi aussi ?"

-"Oui, tous les jours depuis un peu plus d'un mois, dès que je peux je viens. C'est le seul endroit où je me sent bien. J'aime admirer le lac pendant des heures, ça me permet d'oublier."

Le blond eu un petit rire nerveux.

-"Oublier quoi ? Que tu es un héros au courage sans pareil, aimé de tous et qui va bientôt libéré le monde sorcier de ses oppresseurs ?" Son ton moqueur blessa un peu le brun.

-"Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi. Tous ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille." Draco fixa Harry un instant avant de baisser les yeux vers le lac. Il avait l'air triste et il s'en voulait de s'être moqué de lui. Lui qui risquait sans arrêt sa vie pour les autres.

Après quelques minutes, sa voix vint briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-"Tu sais Potter, quelque part, on est dans la même galère"

Harry l'interrogea du regard.

-"J'veux dire, on est tous les deux forcés de faire quelque chose qu'on a pas spécialement envie de faire et qui nous effraie. On y pense tout le temps, on aimerait ne pas le faire mais on a pas le choix. Si on échoue, on meurt, et si réussi, rien ne nous garantit qu'on s'en sortira indemne."

-"De quoi tu parles Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?" lui demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-"Je...j'dois tuer quelqu'un Potter...si je ne le fais pas il me tuera et si je le fais, j'pourrais jamais vivre en paix, je serais à jamais rongé par la culpabilité." Il avait dit cela de son habituelle voix lasse et traînante, mais les tremblements de ses mains trahissaient sa peur.

-"Ne le fais pas. Je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal.."

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux gris du Serpentard.

-"Pourquoi tu ferais ça Potter ?"

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant.

-"Parce-que tu ne mérite pas ça, personne ne le mérite."

Draco soupira bruyamment.

-"Alors qu'est-ce je dois faire ? Dis moi ce que je dois faire Potter"

Harry encra son regard émeraude dans celui argent du blond.

-"Rejoins nous. Rejoins moi."

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, les decoiffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, avant de lui répondre :

-"Même si j'ai peur, je sais que je dois le faire. Je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Si je tue Voldemort, tout le monde sera libre. _Tu_ sera libre. Donc même si je meurs, ce sera sans regrets. Je ne t'oblige à rien. C'est juste...C'est juste que ça me ferait plaisir de t'avoir à mes côtés quand je serais face à lui."

Draco detourna le regard, gêné. Après de longues minutes de silence, alors que Harry s'éloignait du balcon pour partir, Draco lui répondit.

-"Je serais là, _Harry._ "

Un sourire aux lèvres, le brun reprit place aux côtés de son ex-ennemi.

-"Tu ne m'oubliera pas si je meurs ?"

-"Tu ne mourra pas"

-"Ça, personne ne le sait. Alors si jamais je ne m'en sort pas, tu ne m'oubliera pas ?"

-"Jamais."

Harry sourit à nouveau. Un sourire qui, pour la première fois lui fut rendu par le Serpentard.

Soudain, une douce mélodie s'éleva dans les airs. La répétition avait commencé.

Ferte in noctem animam meam

 _Porte mon âme dans le nuit_

Illustrent stellae viam meam

 _Puissent les étoiles guider mon chemin_

Aspectu illo glorior

 _Je me réjouis de cette vue_

Dum capit nox diem

 _Jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité emporte le jour_

Sing a song, a song of life

 _Chante une chanson, une chanson de la vie_

Lived without regret

 _Vécue sans regret_

Tell the ones, the ones I loved

 _Dites à ceux que j'aimais_

I never will forget, never will forget.

 _Que je ne les oublierai jamais_

Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Le soleil s'était couché laissant place à un ciel d'encre. La lumière de la lune se reflètait sur le lac.

La chanson continuait de bercer les deux sorciers de ses paroles, mélange harmonieux d'Anglais et de Latin.

Harry ferma les yeux, fredonnant cet air triste qui aujourd'hui, lui semblait étrangement joyeux, comme emprunt d'espoir.

 **FIN**


End file.
